


[podfic] Leaving Town Alive

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [20]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Series, finding your way forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: (After the big reset, among other things, it's hard to keep to a linear thought, it's hard to think things in a steady order without drifting away into a dozen other possibilities that might or might not have happened already and been cast away by restless, childish Powers That Be being careless with their toys.)
Relationships: Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Charles Gunn
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Leaving Town Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Town Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162025) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



****Title:** [Leaving Town Alive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/162025) **  
** **

****Author:** [ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/profile) [inlovewithnight](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Angel the Series

 **Pairing:** Winifred Burkle/Charles Gunn

 **Length:** 00:05:00

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/21%20\(AtS\)%20_Leaving%20Town%20Alive_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
